The food industry network is vast and a large amount of processing goes on in producing food from the raw material to the end product which can be consumed by consumers. Tracking food product to its inception and mid stages may not be an easy task. Missing data and connections in between stages and/or locations of food production can hinder accurate tracking. This all leads to difficulty in identifying actual sources from which contaminated or problematic food came from. Further, traditional strategies for food incidents focus on efficiently responding to the incidents after they occur. To that end, the present disclosure is directed to enabling on-going monitoring of food processing stages and support of proactive actions to prevent food incidents.